


Miles Before I Sleep

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Summer of love, Danny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Before I Sleep

"Need a break?"

Daniel glanced over as Jack slid onto the front seat of the van. "No, I'm good."

Jack shrugged. "Alright. Let me know when you want me to take over." He slouched in the seat and propped one foot up.

"Unless you ... If you really want to drive, you can," Daniel offered. Jack shrugged again. "I've got miles to go before I sleep."

"Carter's sacked out on one of the couches."

Daniel smiled. "Good. The others?"

"Teal'c's teaching them to meditate or something. Got a little boring for me."

"I'm afraid I'm not all that entertaining while driving." Daniel shifted a little and took his right hand off the steering wheel, hesitated for a minute before letting it fall into his lap.

"Summer of love, Danny." Jack retrieved the hand and weaved their fingers together. "I'm happy just sitting with you. Entertainment optional."

Fifty miles later, Jack's head was on his shoulder, humming Beatles songs that hadn't been released yet as the road sped by under their tires.


End file.
